1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coordinate measuring machine and, more particularly, to a coordinate measuring machine having an adjustable support structure with an indicator device. The invention also relates to a method of using the same.
2. Background and Summary of the Invention
Coordinate measuring machines (CMM) are commonly used to measure the shape or configuration of an object. To this end, a point on the object is measured relative to its position in a 3-dimensional coordinate system as defined by the CMM. CMM's typically have a measuring element support structure, which can be moved in three mutually perpendicular directions. The measuring element support structure carries a measuring element whose position, when placed upon a surface of the object, is determined relative to the 3-dimensional coordinate system. Such coordinate measuring machines are extremely accurate and, consequently, any deformations occurring in the object will influence the measuring results.
Portable versions of CMM's are commonly used by operators to perform manual measurements of various objects. However, because of the force exerted on the object by the operator's manual manipulation of the portable CMM probe arm, deformation of the object may result. Specifically, deformation occurs when an operator places the probe of the portable CMM upon the object. The force of placement causes the object to be deformed incrementally.
Accordingly, there exists in the art a need for support means to minimize such deformations. Furthermore, such support means must also minimize inverse deformation, such as that caused by forcing a support against the object to be measured.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable support structure capable of minimizing deformation of an object to be measured. The adjustable support structure includes a base portion being secured to a pillar support of the CMM. A top and bottom swivel plate are further included in the adjustable support structure and are mounted to the base portion for frictionally retaining a swivel ball disposed on an end of a first swivel arm. Additional swivel arms are pivotally mounted to the first swivel arm. A point support post and locking nut are further included and threadedly engaged with an end of the final support arm. In this manner, the adjustable support structure may be fixedly attached to the pillar support of the portable CMM and adjusted so as to provide rigid support of an object adjacent an area to be measured.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable support structure for supporting an object to be measured capable of indicating when the point support post is in electrical contact with the object, so as to maximize support of the object while minimizing deformation thereof.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.